Nintendogs + Cats
Nintendogs + Cats is a pet-raising simulation game developed by Nintendo EAD and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. The game is a sequel to the original Nintendogs games for the Nintendo DS. The game was a launch title for the platform. The game comes in three different versions. The versions are Nintendogs + Cats: French Bulldog & New Friends, Nintendogs + Cats: Golden Retriever & New Friends, and Nintendogs + Cats: Toy Poodle & New Friends. Each version features a French Bulldog, a Golden Retriever and a Toy Poodle, respectively, as well as many other breeds for each game. In Japan, the Golden Retriever version is called Shiba & New Friends, a more common breed in Japan; the Shiba is still present in the American versions. Gameplay The game retains much the same style of gameplay as the original Nintendogs, including various breeds of dogs and cats as well as training exercises included in the first game. But, the tricks have been changed, for now when you teach your pet tricks, there is a limit to how many tricks you may do per day, and you now get a tutorial for each trick as you keep playing. You now no longer need to say the exact same name of the trick (e.g In the old Nintendogs, you must've said roll over for your puppy to roll over, but now your puppy may roll over from other commands barrel roll, etc.) In addition to touchscreen and microphone input, the game also employs the system's camera along with facial recognition technology to interact with the player. For example, after a while, the player's pet will recognize them and will likewise greet them. However, if a new player shows up, they may react negatively. If the trainer puts their face close to the camera then the puppy will come up to the screen and lick them, they will also mimic them if they tilt their head. The 3D capabilities of the 3DS are also utilized. The game also uses augmented reality capabilities to project the player's dog or cat onto one of the "?" AR Games cards. In addition to this, if one of the Nintendo character cards (i.e. Mario, Link, Samus Aran, Kirby etc...) is used, the dogs will appear wearing hats, fitting the theme of their respective games. The game uses SpotPass and often a Presidental Vistor will appear, which is a President and their dog coming to your games and you can meet up with them at the park. Breeds Each version begins with nine dog breeds, but all twenty seven are unlockable in each game by playing. All the breeds from the original Nintendogs games return as well as eight new breeds including: French Bulldog, Basset Hound, Great Dane, Pomeranian, Cocker Spainel, Maltese, Bull Terrier and RoboPup. There are three cat breeds: Standard, Oriental and Longhair that appear in each game. The following are the starting dog breeds for each game except RoboPup. Category:Games released on the Nintendo 3DS Category:Games released in 2011 Category:Games that are rated E